Tape drive devices for storing magnetic data are well known in the art. In the forward mode, tape is moved from a supply reel, which supplies the tape, to a take-up reel, which draws tape from the supply reel along the tape path and over the magnetic write/read head. In the reverse mode, tape is moved from the take-up reel to the supply reel.
In certain tape cartridge configurations, only a single reel, generally the supply reel, is provided in the tape cartridge or magazine. This type of cartridge is used with a tape drive having a take-up reel permanently housed in the tape drive unit. In such tape drives, a tape cartridge is inserted into the tape drive unit. The cartridge is then registered and the front end, or leader end, of the tape is transferred from the supply reel along the tape path of the tape drive to the take-up reel. The magnetic write/read head, which reads or writes to the tape, is located along the tape path and the take-up reel serves to draw the tape across the magnetic write/read head. Examples of such cartridges include DLT (Digital Linear Tape) cartridges made by Quantum, 3480/3490 cartridges made by IBM, and LTO (Linear Tape Open) cartridges made by Hewlett-Packard and IBM.
As the tape is being written or read, the tape traverses the surface of the write/read head. In conventional write/read heads, grooves are provided on the surface to improve the tape-to-head contact while the tape is traversing over the write/read head. Unfortunately, the motion of the tape against the write/read head generates debris which settle into the grooves of the write/read head. This causes abnormal contact between the tape and write/read head. Accumulation of the debris left on the write/read head raise concerns regarding proper tape-to-head contact on the write/read head, as well as inaccurate write and read functionality.
Cleaning devices for the heads of tape drives are known and described, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,930,089; 6,166,881; 6,215,618; and 6,359,751. However, such mechanisms generally provide for a movement of a cleaning brush across the magnetic write/read head in a direction perpendicular to the longitudinal access of the write/read head. Debris that settle in the grooves may not be adequately dislodged from these grooves by such apparatus. Failure to dislodge these debris from the grooves allows an accumulation of debris that deteriorate the performance of the tape drive over time and increased use.